1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for preventing water from leaking out of a radiator when the radiator is detached from its hot water supply and more particularly pertains to a new radiator valve for preventing water from leaking out of a radiator when the radiator is detached from its hot water supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for preventing water from leaking out of a radiator when the radiator is detached from its hot water supply is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for preventing water from leaking out of a radiator when the radiator is detached from its hot water supply heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,391; U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,786; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,234; U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,057; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,459.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new radiator valve. The inventive device includes a tubular housing with a lumen and opposite first and second ends. A ball valve is rotatably mounted in the lumen of the tubular housing to substantially block passage of fluid through the lumen of the tubular housing. The first end of the tubular housing is designed for attachment to a fluid opening of a radiator to fluidly connect the lumen of the tubular housing to the fluid housing of the radiator. The second end of the tubular housing is designed for removable attachment to a fluid supply outlet of a fluid supply conduit to fluidly connect the lumen of the housing to the fluid supply conduit.
In these respects, the radiator valve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing water from leaking out of a radiator when the radiator is detached from its hot water supply.